lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Marvel Universe: The Videogame
'''LEGO Marvel Universe: The Videogame '''is a LEGO Company and TT Games production, alongside with Marvel Comics, baseated in the Theme of same name, LEGO Marvel Universe. The game as an original back-story, introducing super-heroes groups like The Avengers, Fantastic Four and Guardians of the Galaxy. This is an open-world game. The game varies for platforms Play Station 3, Play Station 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PC (Windows and Mac) and Nintendo 3DS. It planned to release in December 4th, 2014. In April 1st, 2015, the Ultimate Edition will be released. The Ultimate Edition includes all the DLC contents and a exclusive mission pack. Gameplay Like the other LEGO games, LEGO Marvel Universe introduced the classic co-op game, that can be played by one or two players. Characters, like in LEGO Marvel Superheroes, have an special abilitie. Pressing B (Xbox 360/Xbox One) or O (Play Stations 3 and 4), characters can use Super-strength, Super-speed, Eletricity, Energy Blast and many other. Presssing X (Play Station 3 and 4) or A (Xbox 360 and One), characters can jump, have double jump or fly. Pressing Triangle (PS3 or 4) or Y (Xbox 360 and One), the player can acess the Character Gride (that includes the Collectible Bag and the complete Character Gride). Square (PS3 or 4) or X (X360 or One) to attacks characters and destroy itens. Plot In a ship, Ronan the Accuser talks with a hologram. He said that an powerfull item it's not in he hands. The hologram begin to scream with Ronan. He said "You need take the Orb... Or I will kill you". The hologram, in the reality, is Thanos. He desapear, and Ronan command to a Sakaaran Soldier to activate all the Neocrafts and track the Guardians of the Galaxy. Far from that ship, in Earth, Tony Stark is in the Avengers Tower (before the Battle of New York, Stark Tower) with Pepper Potts. They are discutting because Pepper thinks that Tony need to call the Avengers to live in the tower. He desagreed "No, Pepper, they will make a huge mess! A god, a super-soldier, two assassins and a gamma monster? Never." Pepper asks why the tower are renamed to Avengers Tower and have te Avengers logo. Tony dont answers. Both see a red flying car, and see Nick Fury. Nick said to Tony and Pepper to comunicate with the other Avengers in the world, because S.H.I.E.L.D. is down: HYDRA is in the command. Tony goes to an desk, and present to Fury a card with Iron Man head. He explains that the card is an comunicator, and all the Avengers have one. He contact all of they, and Fury goes to the car, called Lola, but a red blast destroy the veichle. A gigant ship is outside the Avengers Towers. Thor appears in a thunder from the sky, and explains to all peoples in the room that the ships are controled by Malekith, the Accursed. Tony uses they new armor, and Pepper uses Mark 42. The group figth with Malekith and the ship. The Dark Elves be defeated, and Thor goes with Malekith to Asgard. Thor go to the Asgard Throne Room, with Malekith, and Odin asks how Malekith still alive. Malekith said that the Aether it's much more powerfull that enyone can imaginate. Lady Sif and Volstagg entrace in the room, and interrogate Malekith. "You can't be alive" said Volstagg "Thor kill you with the ship... I and Sif deliver the Aether to the Collector... That is impossible!" Malekith, who was arrested with handcuffs, can come loose and runs out, preventing all trying to catch him. They go to the Treinament Courtyard, and begins to create a gigant red drill, to destroy Asgard. Thor, Odin, Sif, Volstagg and a Asgardian Soldier try to stop Malekith. They stop the elve, and Thor sends the red drill to another place, together with Malekith. "Where did you send him?" asks Odin. "Too a far far place" anwsers Thor. In the Milano Spaceship, the Guardians of the Galaxy are talking about what they will do with the powerfull and dangerous Orb. Rocket Raccon suggests to Star-Lord leave the item on the Earth, an planet too far from that galaxy. Star-Lord thinks that it will be more safe if the Orb be delivered to the Nova Corps. Drax and Star-Lord goes to the controls cabin, but they are atacked by the Sakaaran Soldiers. They down in a gigant rock. The mother-ship from Ronan, the Accuser, are in over their heads. They get stuck in the middle of a circle of fire, but succeed in escape. The Milano Spaceship are destroyed, so, Star-Lord steals a Neocraft and they escape from that battle, but continues to be chased by Ronan. Then, Star-Lord perceives that the Orb is glowing. The Orb show an distant place. "It's the Earth!" Rocket says. Then they change the course of the Neocraft and goes do the Earth. In the Avengers Tower, Tony and Pepper are talking with James Rhodes, the War Machine, abou some updates in the suit. They refuse. "No, thanks. I dont need from updates". Then, Tony sees an think that will fall in the water, close to New York. He and Rhodes go see what is. They find five peoples, the Guardians of the Galaxy. But nobody knew who was who, so, the Guardians try to escape. They leave Tony and Rhodes arrested at the Liberty Island, with serious damage in the Statue of Liberty. But Tony and Rhodes dont have time to fix that: they goes to New York. The Guardians are in the Avengers Tower, and Tony and Rhodes figths with the group. When they defeated, Tony interrogates Star-Lord. They said that the Orb led them at that world. Then, Tony asks to examinate the Orb. And he says that the group could stay at your house. Again in Asgard, Thor asks to Odin to goes with Sif and Volstagg to the Collector, and asks why the Aether backs to Malekith. Odin gives permission to Thor, and he calls Sif and Volstagg. After the three leave Asgard, Odin goes to he room. And he transforms into Loki. Thor, Sif and Volstagg appears in Knowhere, the giant head of a decapitated Celestial. But the place are full of strange aliens, the Sakaarans. They figth with them and find the Collector, imprisioned by two persons: Yondu and Ronan the Accuser. So, they figth and defeat Ronan and Yound. But both escape in the Dark Aster, the ship of Ronan. And the Collector explains why the Aether returns to Malekith: the Infinity Glauntet, an ancient universal relic, was awakened, because his ower, the Mad Titan, Thanos, wants do dominate all the universe, and win the love of his life, the Death. During that, Ronan and Yondu land in the Titan Moon, and goes to the throne of Thanos. Being pressured by the Other, the most faithful servant of the Mad Titan, they reveal their intentions. Yondu want to be free, and Ronan, destroy the world of Xandar. Thanos reveals himself, and talks to Ronan about the Infinity Stones. The Tesseract and the Aether are now under his control (and he brought Malekith as his servant). Too, the Red Skrull are released of his prision, inside the Tesseract. Thanos ordenate to his Chitauris begins to prepare, because, soon, the universe will be from him. In the Earth, Tony ends his researches about the Orb, and the Guardians fix and improve the Neocraft. Tony says about what he discovered from the Orb, and he sayd that the Earth is an meeting point with other power itens. So, after a thunder in the middle of the blue sky, Thor appears, and say all the Collector told about Malekith's returns and the Infinity Stones. So, Gamora, one of the Guardians of the Galaxy, says that Thanos, her foster parent, wants to dominate all the Universe with the Infinity Glauntet. In the same moment, ships invades the city from the sky and begins to destroy all. Iron Man contacts all the other Avengers to the tower, because "a war is coming". So, the war begins. Using Mark 17, the Hearthbreaker, Tony and Star-Lord (now, using an suit developed by Tony) begins to figth against the Chitauris in the top of the Avengers Tower. Thor, Rocket and Groot battles against the Leviathans in the Times Square. So, a gigant ship, belonging to Ronan, the Accuser, invades the Earth. Together, Thor and Iron Man (followed by Star-Lord) entraces in the ship, and battle against Nebula, Yondu Udonta and Ronan. Yondu perceives that he makes the wrong choice, and begins to help the Guardians. Thor, in a tentative to destroy Ronan and Nebula, bring the ship down, and and destroys a large part of the Avengers Tower. Gamora captured Nebula, and, with the Neocraft, goes away from Earth. The other Avengers comes to the city. And, with the help of Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, they begin to gain the battle. During that, in the wreckage of the Dark Aster, Ronan stays alive, and contact Thanos. He said that, if the Mad Titan did not come to the Earth, the universe never being from him. Thanos desapears. In the Chitauri Space, he prepares an gigant ship. With the Red Skull and Malekith, he go to Earth, ready to destroy the Avengers. Notes This game is baseated in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), Fox Films and Sony Movies. Some itens, like the Infinity Stones, are baseated in the itens who apears in the movies: The Avengers (2012), Thor: The Dark World (2013) and Guardians of the Galaxy (2014, to be released). The characters that dont appear at now in MCU are they Classic uniforms, like Ms. Marvel or Wasp. Some of the variants from the X-Men are baseated in Fox movies. Some the Electro, Rhino and Green Goblin variants are from The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014), from Sony. This LEGO Game features some new puzzles, that includes the red and black LEGO objects and the Cosmic objects. Two, this game features four Secret Characters, and one Secret Level. The Secret Level are a prologue from the next game. The plot are an original history. The hub is a sand-box, and includes more that one open-world. The game have 15 Story Mode missions, that can be played again with any character in Free Play. When the player acquires 150,000 studs in the Story Mode missions, they gain the "True Hero" title. A new feature from this game is the Collectible Bag. In the Story Mode missions, player can unlock 15 itens, and, in the Bonus Levels, more itens. In the open-world, it's possible unlock new itens, like Chitauri Gun or the Tesseract. For an example, Madema Hydra is an character that never appears in "Captain America" movies, but she appears in the game "Captain America; Super Soldier". Her third variant is baseated in this game. This is an observation because some characters have variants baseated in games. The Captain America primary costume is baseated in "The Avengers: Age of Ultron" uniform. Ultimate Edition In April 1st, 2015, the Ultimate Edition will be released. The Ultimate Edition will includes: *Agens of S.H.I.E.L.D. Pack: includes Agent Melinda May, Skye, Agent Leo Fitz, Agent Jemma Simmons, Fugitive Nick Fury, Deathlock, Raina, Agent Jonh Garret, Ian Quinn and a 4 mission map baseated in "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." show; *Costumes Pack: includes Old Thor, Hawkeye from 2011 "Thor" movie, Dark Widow, Old Thor and Guardians of the Galaxy Iron Man *Kid Loki Pack: includes the Kid Loki alternate outfit for Loki; *Quicksilver Pack: includes Days of a Future Past Quicksilver; *The Imperative Kang (Exclusive Map): includes Kang, the Conqueror and a 4 mission map. The Ultimate Edition will costs $100,00. Characters Levels Trivia *Iron Man, Hawkeye, Captain America, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver have costumes baseated in the upcoming movie The Avengers: Age of Ultron; *The next game will be baseated in the Age of Ultron comic-history; *In X-Men: Days of a Future Past movie, Bolivar Trask is portrayted by Peter Dinglake, who also plays Tyrion Lannister in Game of Thrones TV series. Iniciality, Trask would an variant baseated in Tyrion; *This is the first LEGO game with an Ultimate Edition; *This game is totaly baseated in Marvel Cinematic Universe, but some modifications are done to the game; *Some characters, like War Machine and Iron Man (Mark 7) have an special torso mold; *In the begining, are an idea of a DLC character pack that includes: Jack Sparrow, Batman, Gandalf the Grey and Harry Potter; *Originarily, LEGO Marvel Universe will be only released to Playstation 4 and Xbox One; *Thanos arent a Big-Figure, unlike in the comics, that he apparence his strong and big; References to other medias *After the conversation of Thanos and Ronan in the inicial custcene, Ronan goes to the control room of his ship, the Dark Aster. It's possible see an elk figthing with the Sakaaran Soldiers to be free. This is an reference to Thranduil, that are portrayed by the same actor of Ronan in the cinemas, Lee Peace. *During Tony, Pepper and Fury's conversation in the Avengers Tower, Pepper takes a cup, but he burns in her hands. This is an reference to the events of Iron Man 3, when Pepper have the Extremis serum injected in her blood; *When Thor goes to Asgard with Malekith and go to talk with Odin in the Throne Room, behind the throne, are an man with the same face of Odin, except by the two eyes and the mask. This is an reference to Hannibal Lecter, two portrayed by Anthony Hopkins; Category:LEGO Category:LEGO video games Category:Video Games